Just a Dream?
by maramarie
Summary: Song fic. Harry and Draco are happily married and are expecting twins, but Draco is having bad dreams, and with Seers blood in the family and Harry about to leave for a new mission was it a dream? please review


_**DISCLAIMER:I DON"T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR ITS CARICTORS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ORIGIANL OWNER I ALSO DON"T OWN THE SONG 'JUST A DREAM' IT IS SUNG BY I BELIVE CARRIE UNDERWOOD.**_

**_WARNINGS; M/M M/P, PROSUMMED DEATH, _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen**_

_**All dressed in whiteGoing to the church that night**_

_**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**_

_**Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue**_

_**And when the church doors opened up wide**_

_**She put her veil downTrying to hide the tears**_

_**Oh she just couldn't believe it**_

_**She heard trumpets from the military band**_

_**And the flowers fell out of her hand**_

Draco sat beside his mother in the long sleek black limo. He was dressed in his pure white suit and dress robes. He was getting married today but something felt different about this. He looked up at his mother then looked over to his father, today was going to be a good day, but he couldn't figure out why his father looked at him with sorrow in his eyes, was he sad that today he was losing his 'baby boy'? He shook off the feeling as the driver came to a stop.

Lucius got out of the limo first, helped his wife out then reached for Draco's hand.

Draco took his fathers hand, yes, something was wrong. He felt it when his hand contacted his fathers. His fathers hand was tense and shaking though he showed a outward calm. Slowly he got out of the limo unsure of why it was a little difficult to get up. He looked up at the magnificent church that every one in the Malfoy family had attended and soon the Potter family would be too, but again that feeling that something was wrong washed over him.

"Come Son." Lucius said softly as he took his sons arm while Narcissa took the other arm, slowly they walked toward the church doors.

Draco held simple white lilly's in his hands and he tried to smile but as he noticed the people who where entering before him where all in black, not one different color of robes.

Slowly the doors opened as they approached, but Harry was not waiting for him at the end of the isle. He froze his heart clenched. Did Harry forget? Did he get cold feet? Panicked raced through his mind as he looked around noticing everyone was crying, he looked down realizing he was not wearing his pure white silk bonding suit and robes, he was dressed in all black and he was pregnant! "Oh God!" his legs buckled, he felt like he was going to fall as the flowers fell to the floor.

"Easy son. I know" Lucius caught him

"Come on, love, lets get to our seat" Narcissa helped Lucius keep Draco from collapsing.

Draco was now openly cry as they moved up the isle toward a casket that was in the front of the church. As they sat his hands shook.

_**Baby why'd you leave me?**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the background**_

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to me**_

_**This is just a dream**_

What had happened? He felt like he was not there that this couldn't have been real. He had just kissed Harry yesterday, they had just gotten their lives together. He was pregnant! "This isn't real" He whispered.

Lucius knew this would happen. It was going to be, and had been, hard on his son, but he knew denial was part of grieving. "It'll be all right, just relax." he maneuvered so he was supporting Draco. "It'll be over soon"

"Why?" He cried softly gazing at the casket not believing his Harry was lying in there. How could Harry leave him? How could he leave their child? Why did he have to go? What was he going to do?

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**_

_**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt**_

_**Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**_

_**Then they handed her a folded up flag**_

_**And she held on to all she had left of him**_

_**Oh, and what could have been**_

_**And then the guns rang one last shot**_

_**And it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

The minister of Magic stood and began the funeral preceding.

Draco was not really hearing what was being said his mind was still in shock as he bowed his head in silent prayer, he was not going to believe this, he couldn't. He looked up as the headed Auror knelt in front of him holding out a carved box and in side held Harry's wand, in honor of him.

"He was the bravest man, I've ever knew" he said softly as he gave Draco the wand.

"Thank you" Draco whispered as he held the wand to his chest, it was all he had left, besides his memories. He jumped startled as the Auror's fired a off red sparks into the air one last time, and it felt like a knife was plunged into his heart.

_**Baby why'd you leave me?**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**I can't even breathe**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to meThis is just a dream**_

Draco sat clutching the wand, crying softly as the funeral ended, he wanted so badly to believe that it was all a dream that he was going to wake up any moment and his Harry would be there beside him, kissing good morning, telling him that he loved him.

Lucius stood as Sirius and Remus approached. They shook hands and smiled sadly at their former nemesis. "How's Draco?" Sirius asked softly clearly worried and clearly not sleeping well.

"It's been hard on him, he still doesn't believe that our Harry is gone." Lucius said softly.

Remus nodded "It's normal. And it will get better, Lucius. He just needs time.."

"I know but it's hard to see your only son, lying in bed all day, crying, not eating. It took me and the house elves to get him bathed and dressed. I hate it.." Lucius looked over at his son "Why did it have to be Harry to go on that dammed mission, there where others that could've gone."

"We know, trust us, we know. Harry was our son, just about. Let us know if we can do anything.."

"We will, and trust me you will have contact with the baby, Harry would've wanted that" Lucius nodded to them.

"Thank you" Remus said as Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes. He had been worried that Lucius would keep the baby away from them and not allow them to see the child.

_**Oh,Baby why'd you leave me?**_

_**Why'd you have to go?**_

_**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

_**Oh, now I'll never know**_

_**It's like I'm looking from a distance**_

_**Standing in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home now**_

_**This can't be happening to meThis is just a dream**_

Draco sat listening to his father, grateful that he had promised the two men in his husbands life, what he knew they needed. He gazed at the open casket and stood slowly. He had to be sure, he had to know that it was Harry lying there.

Narcissa rose with him "Draco, love?"

"I have to see, I have to know.." he whispered. He turned pained filled eyes towards his father, holding the wand "Please father.." he whispered tears streaked down his face.

"It might be best.." Remus said softly "Help him to relies that Harry is gone.." he whispered.

Lucius turned back to his son "Come, son." he reached for Draco to assist him, and make sure he did not fall.

"We're here Draco.." Sirius said softly taking position on the other side of him.

"I have to know that it's real, it just doesn't feel real.." he whispered.

"I know. I know" Sirius whispered "I have a hard time beliving that it is real too"

_**Oh, this is just a dre**__**am**_

_**Just a dream**_

_**Yeah, Yeah **_

Very slowly they moved toward the open casket.

Draco was still crying his eyes fixed on the beautiful hand caved casket that supposedly held his Harry. He began to cry harder as the got closer, "This is a dream, I am going to wake up." he whispered but before they reached the casket he collapsed into his Father's and Sirius's arms, sobbing.

* * *

Draco woke with a start tear streaming down his face. He reached blindly for the light and as the light came up he looked around wildly "Harry?" He called out rising from the bed. Oh god he was gone!

Harry quickly moved out of the bathroom at Draco's call "Draco? What's wrong? Are you hurting?" he realized his love was crying and he was afraid that he was going into early labor. He moved over quickly.

Draco reached for him "OH God! It was so real, it was so real.." he sobbed

"Easy, babe. I'm right here." Harry soothed "What happened?"

"I had a dream. I dreamed that you died.." He looked up at Harry realizing he was leaving today, leaving for a mission. "Don't go please!!" he begged "Don't leave us!!" he sobbed

Harry held his love "Easy babe. It was just a dream, nothing is going to happen. I'm not going alone, Neville and Blaise are going to" he said trying to sooth his upset husband.

Draco laid in Harry's arms for sometime before the tears subsided. He knew he couldn't talk Harry out of going. "Can't some one else take you place?"

"I'm head Auror love. I have to go." He kissed him softly "I'll only be gone for three days, and your mom and Hermione will be here to keep you company.."

Draco didn't say anything for a few moments "I'm, sorry, it.."

"It's all right. I know you're under a lot of stress, that's why this is the last mission until they're born." He place a hand on Draco's large belly. "I will be home soon.."

Draco looked up at him kissing him again, as the door down stairs opened He sighed "They're here" he said softly.

Harry slowly let him go and rose slowly. "Don't worry I will be right back" he moved out of the room slowly, worried about Draco, he need to tell Narcissa.

"Harry" Narcissa beamed "How's Draco?"

Harry smiled softly "I'm a little worried. He had a dream last night and it's scared him pretty bad.."

"A dream?" Hermione said "That doesn't sound like Draco to get scared over a dream."

"It does when it involves me dieing." Harry said softly

"You know Harry, Seer's blood runs in the family.." Narcissa said softly.

"I know" Harry swallowed hard "Take care of him will you?"

"Of course we will, and don't worry I really don't think anything will happen…" Narcissa said softly.

"Thank you Narcissa." Harry smiled as they moved up the stairs and back to Draco.

"I must go.." Harry kissed Draco one more time then moved to the foo and was gone.

Narcissa sat beside her son "Harry told me you had a bad dream.." she encouraged.

"I did and I don't want him to go on this mission.." he whispered.

"Tell me of it.." Narcissa encouraged, handing him a warm cup of tea.

Slowly Draco told his mother about the dram and about how he felt in the dream. "It was so real. I could hear the band, I could hear the crying, I felt the babies kick me.." he whispered. "Is it a Seer's dream mother?" he asked in a near whisper.

"It's hard to say, only time will tell us.." Narcissa said softly.

* * *

Draco was napping when he woke startled, he looked around as his mother came into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked panicked his heart racing.

"There has been a attack on the ministry. Some of the rouge death eaters that hadn't been caught yet, attacked the ministry. Harry has not been found yet, and he had not left for his mission.." she explained slowly.

"Oh God!!!" He gasped as tears started to fall, Oh no.."

"Easy, we don't know yet.." Narcissa sat beside her son as the floo activated and Lucius stepped through as Hermione came in as well.

Lucius moved to his son to try to offer comfort.

"Have you heard anything?" Narcissa asked.

"Just that there was an explosion.." he said softly as he sat beside Draco trying to comfort his son.

Hermione had gotten a cold cloth from the bathroom worried for Draco and the babies he was caring, the stress was not go for him.

The sat waiting and praying for news when the floo activated and to their surprise Harry stepped into the room.

"Harry!" Draco gasped reaching for him.

Harry moved to Draco holding him close not caring that he was hurt. He just had to hold Draco and let him know that he was all right.

"What happened?"

Harry let Draco go for a moment before answering. "We where about to leave the ministry when a group of rouge death eaters attacked. I was grabbed but one is no big deal for me. I disposed of him rather easily, I went back to assist and Neville came over to me after everything had settled down and told me to go. Boss said it was all right so I came right home. I had to let you know that I was all right."

"What about the mission?" Lucius asked

"Neville will take over for me. I told my boss that Draco and my children are more important, than that job." Harry said firmly. "I'm not going back to work until the babies are born and you are recovered.." he said firmly. "And he agreed said I needed the time off."

Draco snuggled close to Harry "It was just a dream.." he whispered.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
